Memories
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: Red thinks of his memories and what he thought of his companions. And then meets one of his own kind that he remembered from long ago as his best friend. Maybe light fluff. One-Shot Red Xlll/OC


_**Fire Cat**_

**Kai:**Hey guys! I just thought I do a fanfic on my favorite Final Fantasy character Red Xlll :D Don't you dare flame me that 'No Cloud's better. No this person is better nag nag nag! Don't like it DON'T READ IT that simple D: Nanaki/Red is awesome! Anyways V.V I WANT REVIEWS! NICE REVIEWS AND GOOD REVIEWS AND I DON'T MEAN ONES THAT SAY 'I like it. Write more' -.- those are ANNOYING! Say WHY you like it. And no not something like 'I like it cause I like it or I like it cause Red is awesome (but he is O.o) I want 'I like it because it was well descriptive and you played characters well and the story was well written' or something to that effect. And yes Red/Nanaki is considered Feline! But to me he could be both feline or canine. Anyways enjoy and no I don't own Final Fantasy 7. Sorry it's so short

Red watched the Highwind disappear into the beautiful horizon. He had just been dropped off near Cosmo Canyon, his home. Yet, he was alone. His grandpa was gone and there was no other like him. They had all been wiped out in the attack and he was the only survivor. Red sighed sadly at that but got onto his paws, swished his fire tipped tail, and padded through the rock covered canyon and glared at monsters who dared to attack him. Some would be brave enough to take him but they soon perished in one mighty blow.

Red soon made it to the steps into the village and he walked up them and he was greeted by everyone with friendly smiles and congratulations for saving the world. Red puffed out his chest proudly, hoping that grandpa and Seto were proud of his and his friend's accomplishment. He decided to head for his and Grandpa's home though to remember his memories, to think through things, and to just relax after the long journey. He opened the door with his muzzle and padded inside, closing the door with his right hind leg. He spotted the nice comfortable couch he use to lay on all the time comfortably and sleep or think. He slightly smiled and padded over jumping onto it and laying down getting comfortable. Red remembered what it was like being in Hojo's laboratory. He shivered at the thought and what he wanted Red and Aeries to do. At first he thought of the young pretty human as a bit normal and seemed pretty weak to be honest. Though once he got to know her, she was actually strong willed and kind and gave her life trying to save us. Red's ears pinned as the memory of Sephiroth coming down and stabbing her through the back of her heart with his long sword. The memory was horrifing even to the firey cat. That time...brought tragedy to everyone's hearts. Well it was hard to tell with Vincent....but maybe even the intellectual quiet man felt sad about it too. Vincent was strong hearted and Red respected him for it. They often shared their knowledge even though Vincent was way order then Red or maybe even the rest of their companions.

Red then started to think of his companions. Cloud was a great leader though he never wished the world onto his shoulders and Red didnt blame him really. Yet, in that cold exterior, layed a strong, kind heart. Tifa was one of the strong, caring ones. Red often found her quite pretty and very likable, for a human he met outside his home. She, alongside with Cloud, Barret, and Aeries, were the first humans he met out of Cosmos Canyon that were good. Tifa often spoke to him with a friendly smile. She was outgoing and not too much 'feminane' like other females he saw in some villages though she showed some of it around Cloud with her love intrest. But when you made her mad, or if you were a monster, it was best to stay out of her way but she is always a good friend to talk too. Barret was a bit ruff and if Red have to say, not the brightest out of the group but he was one of the strongest even if Cloud and Vincent were stronger. He had a determination and spirited personality and wouldnt let anyone tell him what to do. When Red was captured with him back in Shinra Headquarters, he thought of him a bit immature and a bit dense in the head but now he respected him for his determination and strong willed heart. Cid was of course, the vulgar captin. but had sheer determination and spirit. Cid reminded Red alot of Barret. And suprisingly, Cid could take alot of hits. Red respected him and enjoyed hearing his many tales. Yuffie was a bit odd and young. She was a thief and lied allot yet she was clever in doing it. Vincent was quiet but had a high intellect and strength with him and Red admired his intellect power. Cait Sith was a bit annoying and Red wasn't at all happy with his betrayal but Cait Sith proved himself pack at the Temple. Aeries was a very kindhearted person who oftenly talked to him. Red found her interesting and love able to anyone. She created a strange aura around her and smelled of fresh flowers.

Red smiled as he thought of his friend's then his ears perked when he heard a knock.

"I wonder who that could be. The monsters shouldn't be attacking the village and I dont smell or hear any. So I wonder who could this be. I dont recongize the scent." wondered Red with tilted curious head as he jumped off the couch and slowly padded to the door and opened it then his eyes widened into round disks. It was a beast of his breed, a female, her red fur was paler then his though.

The strange then spoke with a voice of a sweet melody, "Hello....Nanaki." she smiled

Red then recognised her and smiled brightly. "Andaste! Your alive but..." he said wondering what was going on confused.

Andaste looked shyly at Red blushing. "Well.....at the fight......I ran....far away.....and I was captured." she said ashamed with herself for running like a coward as she looked up at Red's hot firey gaze.

"I....was a coward.....and you may punish me however you wish....I abandoned my family.....Seto....You..." she said slowly but stood tall trying not to be a coward no longer.

Red looked at Andaste listening then smiled. "No.....I'm just glad that my best friend is alright." he said then eyes slightly lowered. "Though....you know I cant stand cowardice."

Andaste nodded in understanding. "Yes I know.....I should have never left. And died in honor." she said with a lowered voice.

Red looked at her for a moment. "Then....promise me you wont do it again. We were young then after all." he said quietly but clearly as his voice rang through the room wisely.

Andaste instantly perked up at that with a wide smile then nuzzled Red lovingly. "Thank you thank you thank you Nanaki!" she thanked over and over as she pressed her fur against his.

Red smiled placing his head ontop of her's. 'Maybe....one day I will pass on the stories of mine and my camponions of future generations.' he thought as he let the warm burn into him and he could hear his fathers strong willed howl ringing throughout the night.

**Kai:**Ya sorry it's short again and i really didnt try on this one XD Review please


End file.
